


Now You’ve Really Done It

by erysiphe



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Ambiguous Relationship, Canon Dialogue, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erysiphe/pseuds/erysiphe
Summary: Based on a scene from Secret Origins #41.
Relationships: James Jesse & Hartley Rathaway, James Jesse/Hartley Rathaway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Now You’ve Really Done It

Trickster entered the doorway and there he was, intense as ever, looking just as hunted. His lips parted around the bagpipes’ stem—the _blowpipe_ , he’d lectured twice now—before their eyes met, a familiar spark in James’ chest.

“ _Close the door_ , you idiot!” 

Oh, you sweet talker. Trickster needled him back, slinging half-joking pet names and guilt trips ‘til his latest crisis was under control and he dropped his pipes, face slack with fatigue.

“We’ve got a bigger problem to deal with,” James warned him, grabbing one bony shoulder, thumb brushing his collar, winning a smile before they set off.


End file.
